


Help

by PaladinAlby



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, IM SORRY I DIDNT MEAN TO, IT JUST CAME TO MIND, M/M, hurt lee, im tired so i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinAlby/pseuds/PaladinAlby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee comes out to his parents. They don't take it very well</p><p>NOTE: i believe that if lee were to ever come out to his parents as gay they would be very supportive of him. This is just something i have desired secretly. I just wanted to write hurt lee because i like that sort of thing and this is what came to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help

Richard stood there. He stood outside waiting for either an invitation to come into his lovers parents house or for a sad or pissed off lee to come storming out. He prefered the first option of course. 

Inside the house, Lee stood awkwardly while his parents seated themselves on to the leather couch. They smiled at Lee. "Go on son. Say what you need to say." His mum seemed so enthusiastic. His father seemed calm. He only could wish that they stay like that after what he was about to say.

"Ok ummmm." he rubbed the back of his head nervously. He took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. He was 34 for crying out loud. He shouldn't be so nervous. "Well. This may come as a shock but ummmmmm mum, dad, i am gay."

Everything went silent. Smiles turned into frowns. His mums expression was unreadable when his dads was full of disappointment and disgust. Lee felt his heart drop. 

"y-your gay?" he's mum asked. Lee only nodded. His mum seemed panicked while his dad looked like he was going to punch something. This is when his father stood up and walked over to Lee. 

Lee swallowed hard. Knowing what was to come. He braced himself. His fathers breathing was harsh. His face was red from anger. His eyes full of rage. 

Soon his father gripped the front of Lee's t-short and threw him against the wall. Lee felt the breath get knocked out of him. He stared at his father in shock and hurt. He was even more hurt when all his mum did was walked out of the room. Now it was him and his dad. His father threw a punch to Lee's face. Lee groaned in pain.

"i should have fucking known. My son is a fucking faggot. A worthless, pathetic little faggot" his father punched him in the face again and again making Lee burst into tears from the pain. Another hit and lee was whimpering.

"pl-please d-dad. Don't d-do this." Lee choked out. His father threw several more punches at Lee. His face was now covered in bruises and his mouth was bleeding. Tears streaked down his face. His breaths were ragged. 

Next thing he knows, he is being choked up against the wall. His fathers large hand around his neck. Grip getting tighter and tighter within seconds. His father lifted him up off the ground. Making Lee scramble for purchase. He was struggling to breathe. His legs kicking down, trying to find the floor. He could feel himself becoming light headed until his dad threw him onto the ground. Lee coughed violently. Trying to regain his breath. Quickly he reached for his phone and sent a draft text to Richard saying "help".

Richard (sat on the hood of his car) felt his phone vibrate. He slipped his hand into his pocket and gripped his phone. Reading the single word text from his lover, he ran straight for the door, breaking the door open. The scene that greeted him made him furious. 

Lee was on the ground groaning and whimpering with every punch and kick his father gave him. Richard ran forward, gripping the back of the mans shirt and threw him backwards away from Lee. This only made the man angrier. He threw a hit at Richard but he was faster. He caught the fist and punch Lee's father square in the face. The man stumbled back and Richard moved with him. Throwing several more punches. The man was on the ground now, coughing out blood. 

Richard walked over to Lee. Helping him up. He threw one of Lee's arms over his shoulders and wrapped his arm around Lee's waist. Helping Lee along, he glared at Lee's father who was staring in disgust. Richard moved Lee out of the house and into the car. Richard climbed into the drivers seat and started the car. He glanced over at Lee who had his head hung low. He could see tears dripping on to Lee's pants. He reached over and gripped Lees hand in his own. Giving a squeeze which was returned. 

Once they arrived home Richard put Lee into bed. Grabbing a wet towel and some bandages for Lee. In silence Lee let Richard clean up the blood and place bandages on him. The whole time Lee was crying. Once Richard had finished cleaning the wounds and wrapping them. He climbed into bed beside Lee. Bringing the younger man close to him. 

"Im sorry" he heard Lee mumble.  
Lifting Lees chin to look at him, Richard spoke in a calm voice. "You have nothing to be sorry about. That back there was not your fault." he kissed Lee on the lips, making sure to be careful of the cuts on his mouth. 

Lee snuggled closer to richard and let sleep take over him. Richard silently swore to himself that he would protect Lee with his life

**Author's Note:**

> If you hated it in sorry. If you loved it then yay! If you now think i belong in a mental hospital then feel free to put me in one.


End file.
